


Hunter and Hunted

by MakBarnes



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Dean is an Alpha, F/M, Flirting, Hunting, I'm Sorry, If it bad, My first alpha/omega fic, Reader is an Omega, Sam is a beta, Smut, Some Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-27
Updated: 2016-06-27
Packaged: 2018-07-18 13:22:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7316893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MakBarnes/pseuds/MakBarnes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is my first Alpha Omega fic! So I'm sorry if i messed anything up. But anyway while hunting you run into the winchesters and get in a bit of trouble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Meeting

Being an Omega along with a female hunter was hard enough. Most hunters were male not to mention Alphas. They went after Betas no since in knotting then when they would just leave. Walking into the bar you caught whiff after whiff of the Alphas. They all stared at you, you put a twenty on the counter and nodded your head the the bartender. She set a blue napkin under a beer bottle and you took a swig. Next thing you know two Alphas came up to you, both sitting on each side of you.   
“Hey baby.”  
“Go away, you both stink.” You sniffed then and felt a rush of rotten egg and sour milk going up your nose. You were twenty eight and haven't even had sex once. It was embarrassing, no beta wanted you and all the Alphas did, saying how sweet you smelled but none of them caught your attention. Tossing back another sip the bar door opened and you caught a whiff of leather mixed with whiskey and honey. Your eyes rolled back to your head and you felt the urge to jump him as he walked past he was with a beta. Might be gay you thought to yourself but shrugged the thought away. Seeming not to notice you, you decided to finish off your drink and leave. You could sit there all night a fawn over him but you had a case to finish. You called the bartender over and she gave you your change for the one drink. Sticking the change in your pocket you fixed your blood red tan top and draped the black coat over you. The Alpha caught your eyes before you left and you felt a small connection. He started walking for you but you smirked at him and walked out of the bar, making sure to sway your hips. The cold air was refreshing to you. Grabbing your keys to your white ‘71 Dodge Challenger and leaned against the door, hoping the Alpha was following you. Sure enough a few moments later he came outside. Flashing you a smile that could make you melt you fixed your hair and looked to be busy street.   
“Dean...Winchester.” He held out his hand and you shook it lightly.   
“{Y/N}..Wait...Winchester?! You're the asshat that solved that pagan case in Wyoming…” Bobby had assigned you but when you got there and talked to the sheriff you felt utterly embarrassed. Bobby worked with lots of other hunters he was like the main man for information on cases he also let the hunters usually know where the others were.   
“Sorry about that, doll.” Dean wiped the back of his neck, you could tell he was a bit nervous.   
“Never met and Omega before? Or a hunter Omega?” Dean smiled like a little teenage boy and you fixed your collar.  
“Nice car, she’s a beauty.” Dean changed the subject quickly and you rolled your eyes.   
“Thanks, dad gave her to me.”   
“So if you're interested I could show you around?” Dean winked and you felt your stomach lurch a little.   
“Uh-oh.”  
“Are you alright?”   
“Yeah.” Truth is you weren't alright, you felt your heat coming on strong and gripped your car keys tightly.   
“Hate to cut this short sweetheart but I gotta dash. Busy stalking the Acheri.” You pulled at the red cord around your neck. You got in your car and started the engine. Seeing Dean walk back into the bar and you rushed to your hotel room. Taking a small bag out of your trunk you went inside and locked the door. Taking your pills your took our your lube along with your knot toy. You clicked a button and held the vibration to your clit while you smoothed some lube onto your holes. Taking the toy and slowly slipping it inside of you, you gasped at the feeling it felt amazing. You knew it was honing to be rough but masturbating gave you an extra day before the heat really started. You turned on your side and played with the toy inside you for a moment.   
“Oh!” You moaned out, feeling an orgasm snaking through you. You took your free hand and slowly slipped it behind you, past your cheeks and played around the rim of your hole. It was a weird feeling, you personally loved it got you off quick enough. You expected to spend the whole night this way. Having the knot inside of you while your free hand played with your other hole. Slipping one finger into yourself you pulled it out. Repeating that action you clicked another button on your toy and the vibrations sped up. You took your other hand and twisted your nipple in between your fingers. Your nose twitched at a smell knowing what it was.   
“Alpha please…” You begged Closing your eyes you let several orgasms rush through you. Coming every time over the toy, you enjoyed that night. Meanwhile you were coming off your third peak and Dean pulled up outside. He recognized your car and sniffed the air.   
“Omega.” Dean gritted through his teeth, and got his duffel from the back.   
“Ready?”   
“Sam we have to stay somewhere else.”   
“Dean ignore it, or beat it off, I'm gonna go get some food.” Sam took the car keys from his brothers hand and have him the room key. Dean smelled the air one last time before disappearing into the room. Dean tossed the bag to the ground and took his clothes off. Getting nude under the covers Dean grabbed his soft cock and slowly went over his shaft. His thumb rubbed his slit and he groaned, laying back.   
“Fuck…” The low groan escaped his lips as he chewed them. His tongue was wild over his lips and he sped up. Dean's hand jerked up and down on his shaft and his hips bucked into his hand. He laid his head back on the pillow behind him and went full throttle on his shaft. A few images of you walking, your hips swaying flashed behind his eyelids and he moaned out again.   
“{Y/N}...” Your name escaped his lips roughly as he came into his hand and he let out the breath he was holding back. Sitting up Dean cleaned himself before going to the shower, knowing Sam would be back any second. You had came over four times and knew you needed a break before the heat attacked you again. Grabbing a small black tin from your bag you stepped outside and lit a cigarette from the tin. You knew it was bad for you but hell you were gonna die anyway. Seeing a 1967 black Impala pull into the parking lot your breath hitched. You knew Dean was gonna smell you as soon as the door opened. Seeing a man different from Dean step out you relaxed and he threw up a hand. The light over your head that was outside your door lit up your face.   
“Saw you in that bar...You’re the girl that has my brother all fucked up.” Your eyebrows twitched and Sam pushed some of his hair back.   
“You might not want to get too close to him at the moment, I can smell your heat.” You blushed and took a few more hits of your cigarette.   
“Where is your room so I can steer clear?” Sam pointed to the room next to your own and your sighed.   
“Dean is in there right now.” The door opened and you became wet as soon as you smelled the air. The smell of whiskey, leather and an overbearing scent of sex mixed with ocean air. Your own eyes locked with his own and you dropped your cigarette.   
“Dean in the room now!” Sam pushed him back into the room and you sighed. Going back into your room you undressed quickly and forced yourself to come over and over for the rest of the night.   
___________________________________________________________________________  
In the morning you had gotten up and cleaned yourself off, you could still feel your heat but it wasn’t as bad as you thought it would be. You could actually finish the hunt today. You packed and got your car ready Bobby had emailed you about how to kill the SOB and you had everything you needed. Just a silver knife dipped in human blood, You set the knife next to you in the passenger seat and headed out. Seeing the black Impala still parked you sighed. You got to leave without confronting Dean. Just thinking about him made you slick, but you had to push him out of your mind and focus on the case. Heading into the small cave where you know it resided you headed in. Flashlight in front of the knife and you checked every inch. But one small thing escaped you mind and you felt the small child like monster jumped on your shoulder. Trying to shake it off before it scratched you, you failed. Feeling it dig into the skin on your neck you fell against the floor and it darked. Waking up with your hand bound to a pole you looked around until meeting your eyes with the dark yellow ones of the Acheri.   
“My friend’s awake, Just in time for breakfast.” It trailed a finger down your arm and licked it’s lips. Biting down hard on your main vein in your arm, you screamed out.   
“You’re gonna regret that you little rat.”   
“I like my meals feisty.” Biting down in the same place you screamed more and looked around for something to hit it. Seeing nothing you jerked your knees up and felt it’s head hit the pole your hands were tied to. The monster stopped and rubbed its head. Having the pain resistance of a child like it was shifted to you laughed. However having the strength of a thousand men it planted a hard smack against your face and you snapped at it.   
“You might want to treat me nicer. No other hunters around here to save you.” You felt a cramp rip through you and thanked that it couldn’t sense your heat. You laid your head against the pole and felt the blood draining from your arm. Your eyes closed and all you thought was Dean. You wished Dean would bust thorough that wall and save you. But he didn’t know you were here and nobody else but Bobby did. You’d be dead before he sent someone over here and you knew this was probably it for you. After a few hours had passed you felt something buzzing in your pocket and realized it was your phone. Wiggling it out of your pocket you flipped it open with your bound hands, seeing Bobby’s name flash on your screen you pressed the green button and heard him asking where you were.   
“Bobby, I can’t talk long. Send a hunter to two forty seven highrose lane. There is a small hill at the end of the road, I’m there It caught me.”   
“How in the sam hell did it catch you. Red cord Darlin.”   
“It broke last night and I forgot about it.” The Acheri crushed your phone and snickered at you.   
“You’re gonna be my meal forever.” You spit at it’s face and he wiped it away, trailing another length of poison into your system, you fell back asleep, only to wake to the sound of a shot ringing through the place. Your eyes fluttered open and you saw Sam stabbing the Acheri while Dean was rushing up to you. He reached for you but stopped and smelled your neck.   
“You...you’re in heat, {Y/N}” You begged for him to untie you but you knew he wouldn’t your skin was burning up by how close he was to you and you pushed the sexual thoughts from your mind.   
“Dean! I don’t give a shit. Untie me now!” You were feisty for an Omega but it was expected because of the hunter ways. Dean reached behind you and your nose was tucked into his neck, breathing in his scent your moaned quietly while he picked you up. Your skin was on fire as his fingers trailed over you.   
“Alpha…” You whispered and felt the poison take you again. Dean had laid you in the back of your car and fished out the keys from your pocket. Sam drove the Impala back to the hotel and you followed him. You squirmed uncontrollably in the back seat, you were passed out and it was just your body reacting to the loss of the Alpha’s touch. Once you had gotten back to the hotel, Dean picked you up and headed into his room with Sam while laying you on his bed. Sam tossed Dean a first aid kit but he tossed it back.   
“Dean?”   
“Sam, you can smell her, I’m scared I cant control myself and I don't want to knot her.”   
“Dean, you have been wanting a mate for years and {Y/N} is the perfect match. She is a hunter..she knows what to do. Now patch her up before she bleeds out more.” Dean huffed and grabbed the first aid kit, sewing up the bite mark made by the Acheri. Dean held his breath and took one from his mouth each time he needed one. You moved closer to Dean and gripped his arm.   
“Alpha, please….knot me...I want your knot.” Dean licked his lips and realized it was only heat induced, adding the poison from the Acheri. Dean kissed your forehead and knew it was a mistake. A heat went through him and he backed away from you a bit. Setting down the kit he stepped outside and got a whiff of fresh air outside. He came back in and you had moved onto the floor. Dean smiled and the way you had fallen and helped you onto the bed. Your arms were laced around his neck and gripped onto his black shirt. Dean set you back on the bed and helped get your shoes off along with his own. Dean tried to get your hands from his shirt but your grip grew tighter. He pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed. You weren’t making this easy on him, he made himself comfortable and you nuzzled into him. He was shocked that you didn’t try and seduce him or beg for him anymore, even though you were probably asleep.


	2. Knotting

You rolled over and your face was met with a warm surface, the same familiar smell of Dean hit you and you smiled.   
“Dean, we can't just bring her with us everywhere. We have a job too ya know.” Dean pushed your head down into his chest more and stroked your hair.   
“Sammy, she knows how to hunt and research.” You heard the door slam and you started to pretend wake up. Rolling out of Dean’s arms you stretched and saw viridian green eyes staring at you. Little flecks of gold were perfectly placed upon an emerald mixed with forest green eyes. You felt as if you could melt right then and there. Touching your arm a little you winced, and huffed out a heavy breath. Feeling a wave of your heat rush over you, you stepped outside and lit a cigarette. You needed one after the nights you had. Dean stepped out behind you and felt a strong hand pull your hair back to expose your neck.   
“You check out. I drove your car here, hope you don't mind.” You sensed Dean was holding back the urge to knot you right then and there. Nodding back to him you pulled up your jeans and a cramp raged through your body. You groaned and held your stomach. You went to your car and opened the trunk getting out a few pills and swallowing them easily without any water.   
“Where's Sam?”  
“He got pissed, I suggested we take you back to the bunker with us and add another member to our little team. Only if you wanted to.”   
“If you….knotted me right? You can smell it. I'm in heat Dean.” You pulled back your hair, fluffing it as you approached Dean again. Dean bit his bottom lip and you played with a strand of your hair. Dean’s arms went out to you but stopped, his hesitated but you wanted this. Not to mention needed it. Your fingers crawled up his arms and you felt immense heat rise to your skin. His scent was intoxicating to you Running your finger up his arm over where his vein popped. His hand gripped you and you kissed behind his ear.   
“I need you, Alpha. I need you to be MY Alpha.” Dean gripped the back of your neck and slammed his lips together with your own. The feeling of his soft pink lips against your own was heaven. Dean opened the hotel room door and you pushed it closed behind you. You backed up with him to the bed and fell down on the mattress. You felt yourself getting slick and smiled feeling Dean go up your shirt to cup your breasts. You tugged at the hem of his shirt and he quickly took it off along with your own. He kissed you hard, slipping his tongue past your lips. He worked at your jeans and you kicked them off, hearing them clatter to the floor. Dean’s hand went down your side, your skin felt on fire wherever he touched. His tongue was going over every inch of your mouth while he hand rubbed your sex outside of your underwear. You gripped the edge of his jeans and he kicked them off.   
“Are you sure your gonna want me after all this….when I'm not in heat?” Your face blushed. Why did you ask that, everyone of course wanted you.   
“I always will babygirl.” Dean attacked your neck. Placing kisses and nips over your skin. Your nails gently scratched down his shoulder blades, making him growl a little. His hand pushed your panties off of you he went up your slit with his fingers. Dean kissed you roughly again as you moaned into his mouth and he rubbed your clit roughly before sticking two fingers into you. Going slowly he payed attention to your nipple swirling his tongue around them and your back arched as his fingers curled into you hitting your g spot.   
“Dean!” You cried out breathlessly as you came over his hand, Dean kissed up your body before taking off his black boxers. You saw his tip was wet with precum and you bit your bottom lip watching him near closer to your sex.   
“You want this? Omega?”   
“Yes Alpha, please, put your knot in me.” You begged began your panting. Dean lined his throbbing cock up to you and slowly pushed into you. Your walls still throbbing from the previous orgasm. Dean leaned down to you and looked into your lust blown eyes. The gold flecks in his eyes shined between the green filling. Dean put your ankles on his shoulders before taking it nice and slow with you. He was nice and slow and loving to you. After a few pumps into you, you felt his knot start to swell and he started going harder. You held the back of your legs and the other gripped the headboard as the alpha kicked in. His movements turned more animalistic and he gripped your hips, holding them as he put his full length inside of you. Leaning down to you again Dean pressed three little kisses on the crook of your neck before he bit down softly. Feeling your skin break you gasped and clung to his shoulders. The mixture of pain and pleasure that was sent through your body was enough for you to reach your second orgasm. You licked your lips a bit before placing a bite mark on Dean’s upper arm. He growled in your ear as his knot was fully swollen inside of you. Dean stopped his movements and waited for his knot to soften before he laid next to you.   
“My Omega.” You turned to your side and brushed the back of his neck with your fingers.   
“My Alpha.” Dean pulled you against him and you felt the covers falling over you two. His fingers laced with your own and you sunk down next to him. Listening to his heartbeat, calming you. Dean felt you move a bit and he was moved onto his back by you cuddling his side. He switched on the television and flipped through some channel till he found some old movie.   
“Hey, Dean I go you some...pie” Sam shut the door behind him and saw you sleeping next to Dean your scents were filling the room. Dean made eye contact with his brother and Sam attempted to say something but couldn’t. He sat down the food and opened a beer before paying attention to his laptop.


End file.
